1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the invention relates generally to an apparatus for implanting a localization wire and more particularly to an apparatus comprising a retractable cannula for implanting a preloaded localization wire. In another aspect, the invention relates generally to a method for implanting a localization wire and more particularly to a method for implanting a preloaded localization wire by retracting a cannula relative to the localization wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Localization wires are common devices for marking nonpalpable lesions in a tissue mass, usually breast tissue. When such a lesion is identified with a medical imaging technique, such as radiography and ultrasonography, it is often desirable to position a localization wire or other type of marker near the lesion to facilitate locating the lesion during later procedures, such as biopsy. Alternatively, a localization wire can be placed in the tissue mass after a biopsy has been taken. In this case, the localization wire marks the location of the biopsy cavity for future procedures, such as removal of the surrounding tissue or therapeutic treatment. It is critical that the localization wire is accurately implanted in the correct location. Localization wires, which typically comprise an anchor portion and a wire portion that extends from the anchor and through the skin surface, are especially effective for identifying lesions or biopsy sites because a practitioner can use the wire as a physical guide to the lesion rather than solely relying on imaging techniques. For the surgical excision of the lesion, the localization wire is the preferred way for the surgeon to locate the lesion.
To implant a localization wire, a needle is inserted into the tissue mass and, with guidance from imaging systems, the needle is positioned with its tip near a predetermined location. Once the needle is in place, the localization wire is manually threaded through the needle and inserted into the predetermined location. Thereafter, the needle is removed from the tissue mass, and the localization wire remains in place at the predetermined location. Alternatively, the needle is positioned with its tip at the predetermined location, the localization wire is manually advanced to the end of the needle, and the needle is manually withdrawn from the tissue mass. During either process, the wire can be inadvertently displaced from the predetermined location as the needle is removed. As a result, the localization wire can be positioned deeper or shallower than intended and, therefore, can inaccurately mark the predetermined location. Further, if ultrasonography is utilized for imaging, the procedure requires three hands: one to position the needle, a second to hold the ultrasonography transducer, and a third to feed the localization wire into the needle and tissue mass. If the three hands are not properly coordinated, then it can be difficult for the practitioner to accurately position the localization wire.
Devices containing preloaded wires have been developed to eliminate the need to thread the needle with the wire when the needle is inserted into the tissue mass. The localization wires of such devices can be implanted into the predetermined location by manual distal displacement of the localization wire. The practitioner can grasp the wire portion that extends from the proximal end of the needle and push the localization wire distally to insert the anchor portion into the tissue mass; however, this process still requires three hands. Alternatively, the device can comprise a plunger in operative communication with the localization wire. Displacement of the plunger into the needle forces the distal end of the localization wire past the tip of the needle and into the predetermined location. The force applied to the plunger can affect the final location of the localization wire. In order to correctly position the anchor, the practitioner must accurately place the tip of the needle a sufficient distance from the predetermined location and apply a suitable force to the plunger to displace the localization wire into the predetermined location.
There remains a desire amongst medical practitioners for a device that can accurately implant a localization wire and requires only a single hand, thus freeing the other hand to hold the imaging device. Such a device would make it possible for a single person to accurately place the localization wire.